chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Coulter
Corporal Dennis Coulter was a Human UNSC Marine who was stationed aboard the Naval Vessel James Wolfe. He was a man who was known by members of his unit as a good man who would back him up. he was married to Marie Coulter, a Mobian, in 3237. He is the protagonist of the short story, She's My Wife Biography Not much is known about Dennis' life before joining the Marine Corps. He was born some time in the early 3200s in Canada . It was unknown where exactly he was born, but he had a tendency to break into French when he was angry. The fact that he was a francophone probably meant that he was born in, or maybe even grew up in the province of Quebec. Dennis joined the Marines when he was 18 years old after arguing with it over his parents. He served two tours, both of them uneventful. Coulter was part of a 'coast guard' crew that patrolled parts of the Sol System and a few other close proxamity stars. The first tour he was simply part of the James Wolfe's crew patrolling Alpha Centauri, Tau Ceti, Barnard's Star, making jumps with the ship's crew periodically. Occasionally, Coulter worked on the ground of these places. Some of the worlds he worked on had livable environments, but more often, they did not, forcing Coulter and his friends to walk around in bulky suits. After his first tour ended in 3235, Dennis met his wife, Marie on Mobius where he later married her. The two were incredibly happy with one another and vowed to be together forever. His second tour was considerably shorter than his first, where the James Wolfe ''primarily stuck around Wolf-359, Luyten 726-8, and eventually making its way back to Sol. Dennis met his wife, Marie, at the docking gate on September 5th over Earth. Though when he met his wife, they were verbally attacked and Marie was slurred by a bystander for being a Mobian that was married to a Human. A fight almost broke out, but Marie was able to calm her husband down. The pair travelled back to their home in Toronto where they were able to spend time with one another, catching up. Dennis and Marie were never far apart from each other as Dennis sent her video messages whenever he could, and whenever he was in the Sol system, he was able to talk to her in real time using the ''James Wolfe's communications systems. However, tragedy would strike Coulter. A few days after reuniting with Maie after having dinner at a restaurant on Queen Street, Marie was struck and killed by a driver when she stepped away to grab her coat back at the restaurant. Shocked and frightened, Dennis ran back to her, only to discover that she was dead. A stunned bystander said that the driver had seen her, and decided to hit her anyway, destroying two lives in the process. Personality Dennis had a temper that could get him into trouble at times, but he was set straight by Marie. In a sense, she was his emotional anchor. He was a dedicated man that would do anything for her and his friends. With her death, it is unknown what Marie's death would do to him. Appearances *She's My Wife (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military